History Unwritten
by Silver the Flygon
Summary: Ever wonder why Orre is wasteland with a random oasis in the middle? Ever wonder what happened in the past before the present-day? This story will try and do that for you and it will involve kingdoms, war, treachery, and the very legends of the world themselves. This is the story of the unwritten history of the planet called Pokium. AU.
1. Orre 1: Human Contact

**"Azelf get up! Arceus said you have to do your stupid chores you pathetic scum!"  
"Yeah, and then you have to fix the plumbing again! It's all you're good for you idiotic twit!"  
"Azelf, can you go and fix every single one of us a smoothie? Everyone is ****_dying _****to tell you what they want."  
"You're just an idiot who can't realize how dumb you are!"  
"Dumb little blue sprite who can't do anything, either fix the door or I'll show the 'special" door for ya'!"  
"Why don't you just go and die already!? Oh yeah! Cause' Arceus won't let ya'!"**

These memories of previous jeering's or mean acts by her _fellows_ faded in Azelf's mind each waking hour of the day as she put's up with torment and taunting from her so-called "peers".  
All she can do is listen to them and follow their instructions or _else_; after all, she's the only one who survived Arceus' Judgement.

Her two siblings' were dead and she was forced to be a servant to the legends in the Hall although to her it was just plain slavery.

All of this because they decided to go to a more private location than their three lakes.  
Because they decided to help exiled humans set up a new haven for them.  
Because they gave blessings' to a large army bent on taking over the places that shunned them and exiled them.  
All of it was because they decided to make their fellow legends get their senses back to 'normal'.  
It was because of one kingdom...

...The Kingdom of Orre...

* * *

**Present time - June 10th, 1996**

"Azelf, stop your pathetic daydreaming and fix the damn sink! It's clogged up!" Azelf realized she had been looking into the distance, more or less out of her room window, reminiscing on her glory days.  
She got up and moved towards her room door to open it, going under the only light in the room, showing her condition today; her fur was extremely ragged and looked like it hasn't been washed in a long time, having a rusty tinge to it. Her eyes were drooping and had black marks all around, showing massive amounts of fatigue and abuses she has been enduring throughout the time shes been in the Hall working as a forced servant/slave to all the others'.

She got to the door and opened it, only to be punched square in her right eye by a wing made of fire, also known as Moltres' wing.  
"You pathetic shit, why do we keep you around? You're becoming more useless everyday..." He started to mutter as he flew away, knowing that Azelf will automatically follow him to the problem; like she always had too.  
_  
I wish Mesprit and Uxie were still here, I feel so lonely and I'm getting no where with this 'helping' they force me to do as repayment for what we've done. _Azelf let a long drawn out sigh, catching a certain fire birds attention.  
"Stop sighing and get to working! We're here if you must know, now fix the stinking sink you pathetic little..." He started to mutter again as he walked away, leaving Azelf to fix the sink, which was full of water that wouldn't go down.

She floated over to the sink and pulled out a wrench from a little tote bag she carries around, of which has tools for any problem. As she started fiddling with the pipes under the sink, she started to think again about the horrid life they've been giving her.  
_  
They always leave me with menial work, they don't anything but have fun, eat, sleep and boss me around. How long has it been since I've eaten something better than scraps and had an actual bed or a proper bath. I would do anything to be in Orre again, but it's mostly a wasteland now due to all of the others'.  
_Azelf sighed once and finally got the pipe open, only for it to fall on her forehead.  
"Ahh! Why does this always happen to me!"  
"Because, your a useless muck up." Azelf looked to the doorway to see a figure you would never believe would cuss at someone- Mew. All Azelf did was look down in agony.  
"What? You gonna cry you useless piece of shit!" He screamed at her before grabbing the piece of fallen pipe and slamming it straight onto to both of her tails, giving Azelf an extreme shock to her nervous system and making her cry out in pure, agonizing pain.  
"And before you asked-" Mew threw the pipe down with a large **CLANG!**,"-you put yourself into this mess a very long time ago." He then left the bathroom to who-knows-where.  
Azelf, even though she is in pure shock and pain, went back to work on the sink, knowing there will be a consequence if she doesn't.  
_My life is miserable, all because of who I supported in those wars. But then again, the three of us had forgotten to meddle with the others' way long before that. It was just the three of us up until that day..._

* * *

**_Around 550 A.C.S (After Civilization Starts)_**

It is around noon from the position of the sun in the sky as three small legends are playing above their personal play area and home, the Lake of Vibrant Spirit, for which it ironically still hasn't been named that way yet, so it's just a normal lake. Floating above it, chasing each other around, were the Lake Guardians themselves playing tag.

"Azelf! I'm gonna get you!" A chirpy voice belonging to the sprite of Emotion yelled to the little blue sprite of Will. Mesprit.

"Not if I can help it!" Said another chirpy voice yelled back. Azelf.

"Mesprit's too~ slow~!" A male version of the other two chirpy voice yelled back at them. Uxie.

As the three Beings were playing Tag, a group of least eighty nomads had come across the forest near the Lake, and were very weary of their long travel from a far-away place. They were actually a large group of exiles, banished from their prospective Kingdoms to the hostile lands of Ortiyu**, which is the same continent the Lake Trio designed for themselves to protect themselves from most danger.

"Micyu do you hear that?" One of the exile told another, presumably their leader.  
"I do... hush now everyone, I want to hear where it is coming from..." Micyu commanded. Everyone listened and heard the faint cries of Pokemon they've never heard of before.  
_"Mes! Mesprit Mes Mesprit!"  
"Azelf Az Azelf!"  
"Uxie Uuxxiie Uuxxiee!_"

"I hear it! It's coming from the east! Someone has to go and check if those Pokemon are friendly. Who volunteer's?" Only one raises their hand. "Come up ere' boy, do you really think you're ready to go alone like this?" Micyu said to a young boy, around 12, with dirty drown hair and the clothes of a beggar but the eyes full of something no one really knows of what it is.  
"I can do this, I'm ready for it, I've grown up now see! And I want to prove to all of you that I have!" The young boy told Micyu, full of energy; contrasting the group pessimism.  
"Yuni, I trust you. Go on-" Micyu handed the young boy, Yuni, a small wooden staff,"-take this to protect you." Yuni nodded and grabbed the staff and then walked towards the source of the noise the group can hear, albeit faintly.

Back at the Lake, the trio were now resting after their small game of tag and were talking about a serious matter.  
_"I have been contacted by Mew that some Legends have decided to align with their respective regional kingdoms. It show's the conflicts between everyone so much." _Mesprit revealed to her siblings, who looked cross at what has been transpiring.  
_"It goes to show that not all the Legends deserve merit for their power, they just want to more powerful than each other, it sickens me that they would align with their kingdoms like that just so they could fight. This world is misusing our gifts!" _Azelf replied with heavy malice.  
Uxie responded in much the same feeling. _"To think Arceus would even allow such things to go on is truly shocking, maybe we should go and ask her opinions on this." _As finished, Mesprit shock her head in contempt, _"It would be of no use, she has aligned with the Kingdom of Sinnoh."_ Shocking her siblings with the reveal that their own creator, their mother, the all-powerful Arceus, was **_picking sides_**?

As they were discussing this matter, Yuni finally came upon the Lake after getting through the thicket of trees.  
"Now where's that noise coming from?" He asked himself, scanning the surrounding area for anything that could make noise.  
_Just a crystal clear lake, some meadow across it, trees and those small-!_ He then realized that was other living things here as well and decided to go to the nearest spot to them, a small peninsula that juts out into the center of the large lake.  
As he went around, he saw the meadow with a closer look and thought of something about it. _They could use this as farming land, this area would be a great place to settle. Hopefully those small Pokemon are friendly...  
_Once he got as close as possible to them, he saw their features and noticed that these Pokemon were like no other and had a weird aura to them.

While he was spying on them, one of them was spying on him. Azelf had noticed the boy coming towards them and was ready to fling across the continent but the boy stopped and hid behind a rock, peering out to look at them; but he has yet to notice that Azelf was subtly eying where he was hiding. When her two siblings were distracted enough with their drabble, she floated over to him, alarming Yuni.

_It's coming over! What do I do! Does it want to kill me! Or does it... is it... friendly?  
_As he thought this, he watched as Azelf carefully floated over, only for her to disappear in a flash of light when she was about a meter away.  
_Where did it go!  
"Try next to you young one."_

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**

This got Yuni to jump up in fright and yell to the heavens above as he was so scared. This also had the effect of alerting Mesprit and Uxie to him, while Azelf was laughing her heart, obviously highly amused at her work.  
_"HAHAHAHA! You should see your face, it should be plastered into a statue for centuries to enjoy, AHAHAHA!"_  
At this point he was calming down and was now miffed at what she had done.  
"You shocked me halfway to Giratina! Why would you do such a thing!"  
_"Because you were spying on us, I saw you coming to this point for some time; I decided I wanted to have some fun with you."  
"I don't think that's right sister." Oh yeah, there was others', I should not have screamed...  
__"Don't be worried, I have this situation under my tool, this boy presents no threat even if he brings a weapon; I can see it in his Will. Tell me young one, where you have you come from? There are no other humans on this continent, and certainly none that we know of. _She said mentally, looking at Yuni, which he felt was a stare that was looking through his very aura.

"Uhh... I came from Sinnoh... well..." He looked down at his feet and he sounded very saddened now,"exiled from Sinnoh actually..."

The three Guardians looked at each other and back to the boy who was riddled with guilt, which Mesprit felt very easily.  
_"Why were you exiled?" _She asked, wanting to know the truth.

"...It's because all of us who were exiled did not want to partake in having faith in the legends of Sinnoh and they ruled that as treason. But they didn't kill us as my mother told me to expect but they instead exiled us and were told to come back when our faith is restored." When Yuni finished his explanation, Mesprit looked even more intrigued then before.

_Is power getting to the heads of the others'? This is unheard of! Asking for the people of their kingdom to pray to them is pure blasphemy! _Mesprit controlled herself, compelled to put a stop to this.

Uxie then realized something. _"You said others'? Where are they?"  
_"Not a far ways off, just inside the forest over there." He pointed to the forest he came out of. "They heard you and wanted someone to check if it was a friendly Pokemon."  
Uxie floated over to the bank closest to the forest on the peninsula and looked at it, as if he saw something within.  
_"I will go and get them to come here. You will stay here with my sisters'." _He floated off into the forest, in the same direction Yuni came out of.

Back with the group, they were waiting for Yuni to come back when they suddenly felt like they were being watched.  
"Micyu! Do you feel a presence?" One of the men shouted  
"That I do; it feels like a psychic, and that it seems to be reading our aura to as if to check our purity." Micyu said, eyes shut as if to concentrate on his mind.  
"Does it have an evil intent coming off it?" Another called back.  
"No, it has more a... a... a very noble feeling. Whatever it is, it's coming from the area we sent Yuni." This made some of the group worried, for their safety and the fate of the innocent boy.

Uxie was behind a tree, observing the humans who were wandering not too long ago. He looked into their memories, one of the many things he could do as the Being of Knowledge.  
He saw one woman's memory of her stating to some sort of court that Arceus shouldn't be starting wars using the Kingdom of Sinnoh. Another's memory showed a man arguing that he has no faith for a reason. A different man had a memory of getting kicked of an academy for not believing in Arceus but Mew.  
This all angered Uxie, Yuni had told that these people were exiled for worshiping different legends or having no faith at all. Exiling or killing someone because they don't agree with your faith? It seems like the legends of their respective regions have gone power hungry and possibly grew arrogant towards each other.

_That woman's memory had something to do with war... Are their wars going between the regions? The other deities of this very universe have become ruthless towards each other... it's hopeless to stop... or... is it?_

Uxie had decided to use good faith in the humans and show himself, to which he got a few makeshift weapons pointed at him.

"Everyone get behind!" One of the men defending the group calmly commanded, "This one is probably a hunter!" To Uxie this was funny as he was definitively not a hunter due to size problems and the fact that him and his sisters' live off berries and other plants.

_"I mean you humans no harm. Your small human has come to me and my siblings and has told us why you are all here. I have come to take you all to a safe haven."_

Half the group was concerned that he was lying, while the other half were concerned that he just wanted them there to murder them all at once

"As leader of this group, I say for all of us that we don't trust you." Micyu pointed at Uxie, "And the fact that you found Yuni makes us think you possibly killed him!"

_"I assure you all that he is safe and that if you wish to see him you must trust me."_

The group still had doubt on whether to trust the odd Pokemon or not. Micyu had a very flat look on his face, still not believing the pixie but got an idea.

"If you are telling the truth, why don't you allow us to see him first?" As if on cue, Yuni appeared with Mesprit and Azelf alongside him.  
"Everyone! They are friendly Pokemon! Deities as well!" This stunned everyone collectively.

Uxie spoke once more to Micyu, _"I believe you see that I am telling you the truth, now you must come with me and my two sisters' to our lake. You will be safe from predators' there." _

{|}{|}{|}

Once everyone got back to the lake, the human group was amazed at the beauty of the area. The abundance of plant life (and food) and the large amount of meadow surrounding the southern half of the lake. A picturesque place that can only be of the heavens.

It was the perfect place to set up a new life for the exiles, and with help from the spirits as well.

"What is your name oh gre-" Mesprit put her hand on his mouth to stop him mid-sentence, surprising him.  
_"The three of us do not wish to be idolized. There is no reason to make humans see us betters; we helped create all of you and I feel just seeing humans and Pokemon living together in harmony is all I need to see..." _She pointed to herself,_ "My name is Mesprit, the one who met in the forest was my brother Uxie. The third one is Azelf. Together we are the Spirit Trio as we are the three parts to the creation of ones' soul."_

Micyu looked a amazed at the fact that she wished not to be idolized but more even at how important the three of them were; and to think that they though Uxie wanted to kill them...

"If you three are the Beings of the soul. Which parts do you three represent?" He stubbornly asked, wanting to know the three of them better.

_"I represent Emotion. My sister Azelf represents Willpower. My brother Uxie represents Knowledge. All three of us pooled our gifts together and made the spirit, or soul, for every forthcoming human and Pokemon."_

"Is it okay that we... set up a new home for all of us here?" He asked as politely as possible.

_"That has to be decided between me and my siblings but if you are not threatening... I will see to it that you can live here. We do not mind company. I am pleased to help anyone who has been wronged by our fellow deities."_

From this day forward, the town they set up became Phenac Town, now Phenac City, and it became a hub for the region as more people are exiled.  
Micyu decided after about ten years and more than five thousand exiles/immigrants to set up their own monarchy in the region and called it the Royal Confederation of Orre, named after the very region they're in. Micyu was placed as the first king, named King Oxdand I.  
He formally crowned Yuni as the forthcoming heir to the throne, dubbing him Prince Oxdand II.

This was the start of everything to come.

* * *

Surprise! I was working on this while at the shop (mechanic if want to know what I mean.) after I got my laptop fixed. I still have to fix my eMachines desktop but at least I have something to write with.

Onto the story, this is a grand project I've been planning some time and no, this is not the adopted story I'm afraid. Actually, there is no story like this one yet so I'm highly unique here.

I've made some terms up like Pokium, the name I gave the Pokemon world since I don't think anyone would call it the 'Pokemon world' unless they didn't live in it.  
The whole thing with exiles and the founding of the Kingdom of Orre is total fantasy but in my AU history, it will pan into the canon history so you'll see.

- Silver the Flygon


	2. Orre 2: Diety Contact

**July 12th, 1996**

"Hey slave, why don't you go make all of us some lunch, all of us want hamburgers so don't screw up."

Azelf had been sleeping in her cot when she had been woken up by the commands of making food for everyone but her.

She was currently making the hamburgers but had something on her mind, something that reminded of something similar to this.

_I remember the time when we went to the castle and pestered the cooks for bread and butter..._

"Hurry up you little shit!"  
"Come on, we're waiting!"  
"Freak, don't burn the food before it gets here!"  
"Useless piece of crap!"  
"After this, you're cleaning it all up!"

_...those days hold grander memories..._

* * *

P.O.V – Azelf

"Azelf, why don't we go get some food from the castle?" Said my outgoing sibling, Mesprit. She was as hyper as usual but nothing compared to when she was full of joy. After becoming accustomed to humans, the three of us become a lot less serious and a somewhat more playful, though for Mesprit, she had become very playful.

"We can't go without Uxie, that would not be so fair would it?" I reasoned with her. Sometimes, I'm the voice of reason but Uxie is mostly. Right now, he was off doing something on the other side of this massive town. Massive in our size really; human-wise, it was a small town with the 'castle' being the largest building.

"Let's go anyways, I'm hungry and he can get some later. Let us go!" She flew off, waving for me to follow, which I promptly did, though I did hesitate, still thinking about our brother.

The 'castle' was merely a nickname for the royal building in the town that held the authority of this land, the Royal Confederation of the Kingdom of Orre. Yes I know, a mouth-full but it's nothing compared to some of the other kingdoms.

The building was a small two high stone-set building which held a meeting room, a private meeting room, a common room and a kitchen; of which is staffed by Yuni, the young prince who had volunteered himself as cook to learn a bit more.

The way to the 'castle' was short and uneventful but being a deity, people new to this town always stare at me and my siblings as if we came to do unthinkable things. Most people have a reason to gawk, they are exiles or emigrants, getting away from the power-hungry deities that have all but taken over the royal partisanship's of their respective region. Most haven't adjusted to the fact that me, Mesprit and Uxie do not wish to hold power over others' as that would go against the very reason we were created.

As I went into the kitchen, Mesprit had already latched herself to Yuni, whom was giving her a piece of bread.  
Distracted, I did what I always love to do when he isn't paying attention. Scare him.

I got up right beside his left ear and whispered in the most demonic voice I could summon: _"Give me your soul and the soul of the one holding onto you and I will not harm you both."_

The desired effect came in the form of both of them hiding as fast they can, leaving me with a loaf of bread and some butter. I psychically cut a piece large enough to fill me and slathered a small amount of butter to add taste to it.

As I did, Yuni and my sister came out of hiding, possibly realizing that I'm not a demon coming for their souls, though I _can _mimic the voice for it.

"Sister! Why do you do such vile things!? You scared both me and Yuni quite a bit!"  
"I do it because you two are easy targets, watching you squirm when I do my voice is absolutly the best entertainment I get around here." I gesture in a waving manner to show that I mean in the room and everywhere else. The two of them looked angry at me and turned around to face the table with food on it. The second they did that, I knew what they were going to do but I decided if they want retribution, they'll have to earn it from me. They turn around holding some butter but by the time they both threw at me, I was ready and I psychically grabbed both clumps and sent it splattering into their faces, which is another laugh for me.

"Sister!" I see that Mesprit has gotten very hot for that so I might want to try and calm her down so I go up to her, wiped some butter off her face and rubbed over mine to try and please her. "I did to myself as well, so do not fret about being dirty now. We have a lake to clean ourselves anyways." She still looked a tad angered but she grabbed another clump of butter and smothered onto my face, laughing; that's the sister I know.

Yuni had already wiped his face off and handed the cloth to the both of us. As I was cleaning my face, Uxie fly in through the window, looking like something had gone wrong. "Brother what is with the urgency, is something wrong?" He went up to Mesprit, who asked him the question and whispered something to her, possibly to shield the fact from Yuni; who was standing nearby, curious as to what was going on. "What's wrong Uxie, you can tell me."

Uxie looked up at him and shook his head, his way of saying "this isn't something you should hear". He then floated to me and I expected the worst...

..and I was right...

"_Arceus and the Dragon Trio are outside town. They want to see the three of us per request and now."_

Arceus wanting to see us so suddenly is bad enough but coming all the way to Orre? That means something worse than usual and the fact that she brought Dialga, Palkia and Giratina tells me that she is very serious about something with us.

"_All right, are we going to lie to Yuni about this?" _I sounded concerned, but it was mightily obvious that my two siblings also thought about the young "prince" as well as we cared for him as a little brother and a good companion. _"No, just tell him we'll be gone for an hour or so. I hope that would keep him from prodding too much into this." _I did as told and all Yuni did was nod and he left the room, presumably to his room. The three of us left side by side, me on the left, Mesprit in the middle and Uxie on the right side; a formation we use quite often when we are flying place to place.

As we left town and headed for the nearby hills, which were due northwest of the town, I started to see the regal forms of Arceus and the Dragon Trio but the aura coming from the said direction wasn't welcoming nor furious, more of tiny hints of anger and some curiosity but it was mostly confusion. What could possibly confuse Arceus so much that she needs to see us three?

"_My three children, have you been doing well? I came to to this place to see how this land is doing under the careful eye of my second set of triplets." _The three of us bowed to her majestic form, not doing so would surely anger her. Out of the three of us, we usually took turns answering questions so Uxie answered first for our dear mother. "Mother it is grand to see you; the three of us are doing quite well on our own though we do have humans upon our lands as well but we wholesomely accept them, they mean no harm only refuge." From the change of looks on Arceus' face, this piqued her interest, _"Really now? Do tell me, where had they come from?" _The tone she had asked this in was not one of quiet curiosity but more of a fake, sweet tone, that masks her true anger which I can feel is growing but I'm not Mesprit so I am not sure. Mesprit answered this time, rising Arceus' anger, "The humans who live on this land came from other kingdoms to set up new lives. Something along the lines of religious persecution?" Arceus looked as if she was shocked but the three of us knew better that she wasn't and now was angrier than before. _"I dare say, these humans are tainted! Why in my holy name would you let such tainted humans thrive!?" _It was my turn to answer and I feel my answer will put her over the top. "We let them thrive because them mean us no harm, they made friends with us, they take care of the land and the local fauna. The only way their tainted is because of the kingdoms they once lived for exiled them!" Once I finished, Arceus looked very displeased and so did the Dragon Trio, which up to this point, hadn't said a word this whole time.

"_If the three of you are on this mindset, consider this, you three are no children of mine! Let us go, we have a king and queen to appear before" _The Dragon Trio nodded and teleported off while Arceus gave us an angered glare before going off but not without a last word in the conversation.

"_If you three keep building this new kingdom, I would have no choice but to lead Sinnoh into decimating it. I bet the deities of the other regions share this mindset as well."_

At the time, we thought nothing of it as but a something to scare us a little but once the three of us thought about how the our siblings' are all fighting along with their kingdoms for superiority, it would only be a matter of time before they all see the Kingdom of Orre as a threat. That night the three of us agreed that if needed, we will fight for the lands that of which we created and the humans we sought to give protection and hope of peaceful living.

That very night in our cavernous home underneath the shimmering crystal beauty of our lake, we discussed on one last topic before drifting off into slumber.

"Azelf, do you think that we should use our abilities to win wars?" Mesprit asked me, solemn as ever, with Uxie also looking over to me in the background, curious to see what I would say. "I think our powers' of the very things we were told to give the world could be used to win wars' but is that what we should do in the time of war?" Uxie came over to the two of us and put his word into the discussion. "It would be for the best interests that we do that only when Orre, it's people and ourselves are in danger. That would truly be the time where taking away Willpower, Emotion and Knowledge would be beneficial."

The three of us at the time did not realize that this agreement would affect the future of the three of us, the future of Orre, the future of the world and the future relationship with our fellow deities.

* * *

**Up to this point, I think I'm doing well but I wish to hear your thoughts on this and I don't mean 'update!' or 'I like it'. I want real constructive-criticism.  
**

**Also, what do you think about my writing style? Is it okay, is it really good or does it need some working on.  
**

**For now, and for later, I bid whoever reads this a good day  
**

**- Silver the Flygon  
**


End file.
